Safe In Your Arms
by narutolover15
Summary: Naruto a young boy who is fifteen has had a horrible life. He finally meets a boy named Sasuke who is very cold hearted. Will they help each other get past their pasts. First Fanfic. AN Update! SASUNARU
1. Prologue

Well everyone this is one of my first stories I hope you like it. So you know if you do not like **Yaoi **then do not read. The romance and other things won't start until later in the story. Also if you do not like anything with rape and abuse and stuff then don't read. But it won't happen until later in chapters. I will make sure to tell you this stuff beforehand. This is a sasuke and naruto story. There might be other pairings and if you have any opinions **please do not hesitate to tell me.** If you have suggestions or just plain criticism I will read, but please don't be to hard on me since this is my first SASUNARU ever. I thank you personal for reading and reviewing my story.

******Naruto does not belong to me it belongs to Mashi Kishamoto (I think I spelled that wrong)*****

**Safe In Your Arms**

~Epilogue~ 

_The remnants of time cannot be changed. For a young blonde everything seems to go the same; time going in a complete circle. The blonde hides behind so much pain, but the grin he always wears seems to never fade. The torment of each day takes its toll. Scars cannot be erased so easily._

_ Scars are left on one person or another same goes behind a raven. A boy living life just as it comes by; caring for no one. Not wanting to get close. Not leaving anyone in. his heart used to weep, but now all those tears have frozen over his cold heart._

_ Darkness and light, what if the two would meet? Would the darkness befriend the light? Would the blonde melt the frozen raven's heart? Will the raven be strong and show the blonde there's nothing to be afraid of? Light and darkness together; what could these opposites bring?_

_*_

_*_

_*_

Authors Note: I know it's not the best beginning to a story but I promise you it will get better. I hope that you liked the opening. I'll add a chapter as soon as possible. Don't be afraid to give your opinions. Please don't be to hard it's my first fanfic. Happy Holidays!


	2. Chapter 1: What a Nightmare

Author Notes: The second chapter of "Safe in Your Arms." Don't really have much to say but I hope you like this chapter.

Note: $Naruto does not belong to me. He belongs to Mashi Kishimoto$

"**Chapter 1: What A Nightmare!"**

A small boy of eight with blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes; running towards a beautiful woman with orange red hair and a man that looked exactly like him with shoulder length blond hair with bright blues eyes; but not as bright as the young boy staring at them. He was older and taller looking then the young boy. They stood there in each other's arms with a grin on each other's face.

The boy cocked his head onto the side with a puzzled look on his face. '_who could they be?'_ thought the boy.

Both the woman and the man crouched down onto their knees. The young woman gave such a motherly smile and opened her arms wide for the young boy to come to her. The boy gave the biggest smile that it came up all the way to his eyes. He started running to the man and woman with the biggest grin on his face. The boy had his arms wide open to be catched. The woman and man grin broke out into full out smiles. Five more feet and he's there, but all of a sudden something wild and red engulfed the woman and man. The boys stood stock still as the man and woman disappeared into a patch of smoke. The boys eyes hallow and void of all emotion. With wide eyes the boy sunk to his knees. His face turned into a face of complete horror. He put his hands to the side of face and screamed. He kept screaming and crying begging for the couple to come back.

A scream let loose and the sudden flash of yellow up in a orange plaid. A boy not much older then 15 years old sat there panting and crying as pained wracked through his body. Beads of sweat streamed down his face. The tears streaking down his scared cheeks; suddenly, a door bursts open.

"Naruto! Naruto what's wrong?! Are you ok?! What the heck you're bleeding!" A man with brown spiky hair in a pony tail with a scar running across his nose screamed as he ran over to the boy named Naruto.

Said young boy was sitting there holding his side at where he was bleeding. "I'm fine Iruka-sensei," the boy named Naruto said as he gave a strained smile.

The man named Iruka sighed and sat on the edge of the bed as the young blonde sat there staring at stained red sheets. The older man sighed. "Was it another nightmare?" Iruka asked with a stern look.

"Yeah, but I'm fine honest. Believe it!" Naruto strained with a huge grin as the pain from his side start to hurt.

Iruka knew not to pry the blonde for answers or ask him about his dream so he gave him a smile and softly patted him on his damp matted blonde hair.

"Well if you say so. When you're done getting ready come downstairs for breakfast and I'll redress your wounds, K."

The young blonde looked away, "Alright," said Naruto flatly.

As Iruka walked out of the room the blonde slowly put his feet on the cold wooden floor. He quickly made his way over to his small wardrobe. The wardrobe was made of a red chestnut. The room had bright colored orange walls with some of the blonde's favorite bands. As the blonde open the door to his closet a smile came across his face.

"Hi mom; Hi dad," said Naruto as he gave a picture of a young woman with red hair and a man with blonde hair that was the spitting image of Naruto.

The blonde quickly pulled out a pair of Fox jeans (You know fox riding, fox clothes. That's what I'm talking about), a tight orange t-shirt with a small fox on the right shoulder, and a pair of black and orange converse. After getting dressed he ran down the stairs to see Iruka flipping pancakes in their plain white kitchen. Iruka turned around and put the pancakes on the table. Naruto stood at the door way leaning on the doorframe. Iruka gave Naruto a smile and went over to the cupboard to the left of the flat black stove. He pulled out a first aid kit and Naruto paled a bit.

Iruka went towards the table and pulled out one of the wooden chairs and patted the seat.

"Sit down ok, and take off your shirt."

"Ah, do I have to," the blonde pout and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"That's not gonna work so take off your shirt," Iruka gave a stern look.

Naruto gave him a glare, "Fine!" Naruto groaned as he took off his shirt.

As Naruto took off his shirt it would make anyone gasp. Years of torture and more were left on his body. Scars were placed all across his body. Bandages were shown all around his body. Even the perfect tanned skin on his face had six faded lines on each cheek. Iruka took out a brown bottle of antiseptic and a cotton ball and dabbed it into the liquid.

"This is gonna sting a bit," said Iruka as he started to clean the wound on a Naruto's side.

"Ow! That hurts! Be gentler!" yelled Naruto.

"Stop your complaining you're done! If you didn't get into these fights you wouldn't have these problems," said Iruka as he screwed the cap back on the antiseptic.

Naruto went quiet and hid his eyes underneath his bangs. Iruka sighed and brought the small boy into his arms.

"Naruto I know it's not your fault; but try to stay out of trouble. Now why don't you go to school and enjoy the first day of your new school," Iruka pulled back and gave him a smile.

Naruto looked like he was about to cry. He said just above a whisper," Do I have to? What if I get beat up again?"

"You won't get beat up by anybody. Nobody will know you," Iruka explained.

Naruto jumped up from his seat," But what about….."

"Naruto! Stop trying to avoid the inedible! Now go to school!'

"Ok, Ok I'm going!" Naruto quickly pulled on his shirt and rang out the door.

Iruka sighed as he put away the first aid kit. "I hope he'll be alright."

Suddenly, the front door opened," Bye, Dad I lo…"

~SMASH~

Naruto just barely ducked before a small brown bowl came flying at his head. He then glared at Iruka," What the hell was that for?"

"Go. To. School. Naruto!" Iruka seethed through gritted teeth.

Naruto stood there for a minute shaking as he looked at the red faced older man who was taking in deep breathes before he killed his adoptive son.

"Go!" yelled Iruka as he started coming towards Naruto with a broom.

"EEK!" with a quick flash of dust the blonde was running down the street.

Iruka smiled, _'You'll be fine Naruto'_ thought Iruka.

"Now let's get's this mess cleaned up!" said Iruka as he started sweeping up the broken pieces of the bowl.

"I can't believe Iruka, pshh."

Naruto said angrily," I just wanted to say goodbye. Damn it!"

Naruto walked quickly to the bus stop. Wondering what could possibly be worse then getting almost killed by a glass bowl.

"Well, well if it isn't Uzumaki or should I say monster."

'_On second thought I'll take the bowl any day,'_ thought Naruto as he started to turn around.

*

*

*

*

*

Authors Note: A cliffie! I hope you like it so far! I know it's only like the start of the story but I'm trying! If any of you have ideas comments or anything I'd like to hear (even if it's mean). Please don't be too hard. Please leave a comment! Happy Holidays.


	3. Chapter 2: A Savior

Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't upload for a while! It's been hard with the holidays and stupid homework that I put off till that last minute. I know that's no excuse but as a New Years treat.

On Another Note: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO MASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

So I'll shut up now and get to the story!

~Safe in Your Arms~

Chapter 2: A Savior

'_Recap: __Naruto walked quickly to the bus stop. Wondering what could possibly be worse than getting almost killed by a glass bowl."Well, well if it isn't Uzumaki or should I say monster."_

'_On second thought I'll take the bowl any day,'_ thought Naruto as he started to turn around.

Normal Point

As Naruto turned around all he could see was a slime pale boy around 16 or 17 years old. He was about 5' 8" with flat short black hair. He had steely black obsidian eyes while wearing tight black jeans and a tight black belly shirt (the shirt he usually wears) with black and white DC's.

_'Great! Of all the damn day's he had to pick today! He never just leaves me alone!'_ Naruto thought as he gritted his teeth. Naruto then placed on his usual wide grin.

"Well, well how have you been, Sai?" Naruto asked as his grin began to falter. Even though he was grinning Naruto was really scared of what Sai was going to do.

The boy named Sai took 2 steps forward so he and Naruto were only about 10 feet away. Sai went into the same position as before with a big smirk on his face. Both boys were standing on the side walk staring at each other. Naruto was really hoping someone would pass by soon.

_'Sais' here and now nobodies here to stop him God it's just my luck!'_ Naruto cursed at the world.

Sais' smirk grew wider as he started to take another step. Naruto seen that and he started to back up. He backed up until on the right of him was a alley way. _'Where the hell is everybody?'_ Naruto thought as his eyes started to dart around seeing if anyone was coming down the street. Unfortunately for Naruto s' luck not even a car passed by on the road.

As Naruto was looking around he didn't notice that Sai's smirk grew into a full blown smile.

"Kyo, Sharon! Get out here and block his escapes!" Shouted his orders.

Naruto heads swung over in Sai's direction and he started to tremble. He started to back up more down the side walk. He then ended up backing up into a boy with brown hair and brown eyes with a green t-shirt with denim blue jeans and black sneakers on. Naruto turned around to look at him. The second went on his right side towards the road. This boy had reddish blond hair with a red belly short on, black baggy pants, and white sneakers. Naruto quickly turned his way and started to tremble really bad with eyes glistening with tears yet to be shed.

"Don't you think you beat me up enough yesterday?" Naruto asked trying really hard not to stutter as he started to back up into the alley.

"Oh my poor little monster; on the contrary I left you off easy, but not today," Sai said as him and his goons started to move towards Naruto.

Naruto didn't know what to do. So he started to back up further into the alley way. He was trembling and his eyes were welling up with tears. He couldn't take it anymore. Naruto quickly pivoted on his heel and started to run. The guys were close behind.

"J-J-J-Just le-leave me a-alone!" Naruto stuttered. He ended up near a dead end until he was tackled to the ground by Sai.

Flat on his stomach Naruto tried to buck Sai off (weird .). Sai then decided to grab the golden locks of the struggling boys' hair. Naruto let out a scream. Sai quickly put his hand over the trembling blonde's mouth.

"You know it would be so much easier if you would shut your mouth," Sai sneered while caressing Naruto's cheek. Every time, Sai would always do this to Naruto. Every touch would make the blonde shudder and shake until he would burst into tears.

Naruto's eyes were clouded that he could barely see the ground that was underneath him let alone breath. _'Why does this happen to me all the time? Why do I deserve to get beat up? I didn't do anything wrong. Iruka! Please, Iruka help me!' _Naruto exclaimed in his head.

Someone's Point of View

"Huh, was that a scream," thought a boy with a gray coat with black jeans on and black shoes.

_'Must be the wind,'_ the boy thought. As the boy continued walking he heard something. It was coming from the alley way.

"You know it would be so much easier if you would just shut your mouth."

The boy thought,_' who would be out this late school is about to start?'_

The boy quietly snuck a peek in the alley way. He couldn't believe his eyes. In the alley he saw a blur of golden hair and three high school punks that were beating him up. Then took another glance at the boy; the golden haired kid was crying. That tore the brunette apart.

Normal Point

"How do you like it monster? Trembling in fear of me?" Sai sneered as he grabbed the boy's hair and pulled out a knife.

"No p-p-please, st-st-stop!" the boy cried.

"Boss, you're going too far," the guy named Sharon said.

"Shut up! This kid deserves what he gets!" Sai yelled.

The young boy just laid there. Trembling and sobbing. _'Please, anyone. Help me!' _the boy screamed his thoughts.

"Hey why don't you pick on somebody your own size."

Sai turned around," Who are?"

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka and don't you forget it shit face!"

~To Be Continued~

Author's Note:

Hey people! I hoped you like the next chapter I know there's a lot of grammar mistakes and it's shorter than the last chapter, but besides that I hoped you liked it. Please comment, subscribe or favorite. Whatever you like! I hope you have a GREAT NEW YEAR's! Till next time.


	4. Chapter 3: Warnings With A Bit Of Danger

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone this is the next chapter of "Safe in Your Arms." In this chapter there will be major cursing (to some people) and mean phrases and what not. Please don't be offended. Just warning you so if you don't like it just hit the back button. Personally it's not bad but still thought I warn you!

**Once again Naruto does not belong to me but Mashi Kishimoto (man that gets on your nerves writing it down all the time).**

On another note I wanted to thank:

**My friend Lauren for giving me here opinions.**

**I want to also thank my other subscribers and the people who read my story**! Now enough said onto the story!

~Safe in Your Arms~

Chapter 3: Warning's with a Bit of Surprises

'_**Recap:**_ _The young boy just laid there. Trembling and sobbing. __'Please, anyone. Help me!' __the boy screamed his thoughts._

"_Hey why don't you pick on somebody your own size."_

_Sai turned around," Who are?"_

"_My name is Kiba Inuzuka and don't you forget it shit face!"_

Naruto's Point

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

I couldn't believe what I just heard. My heart was beating so fast that when I heard that my heart skipped a beat. I can't believe someone came to save me. Me the monster Sai calls; the troublemaker; the prankster. Everything that I am and someone wants to save me. Most of my life I've been put down and shut out of life. But now, I feel at home knowing someone else cares.

Suddenly I feel wetness upon my cheek. I realize now that I'm crying. Not sure if it's from being in so much pain or seeing someone here trying to save me. Hell, I could care less if I'm happy or sad right now someone's here to save me. It makes me so happy that someone is here; someone's here to save me.

Kiba's Point

'Poor kids crying; I hope he isn't hurt too bad. I can't worry about him at the moment. Now I have these basterd's to deal with.' I thought right before the black haired one started to run towards me.

He started to run at me at a full run," You little Fucker you're going to pay for what you just called me! You're going to regret it!" The guy lunged at me.

He brought his arm back trying to through a punch at my face. I quickly take a step back as he starts to fall into the punch. As his body bends as he is about to hit the ground I bring my knee up to connect with his stomach. I big 'Umph' is heard from him. As his body ricochet off my knee. He realized what I was about to do but it was too late as soon his face was close my fist connected with his face. He flew back just to hit into his cruney Kyo. The kid lying on the ground is looking at me like I have the plague. I was just about to open my mouth until I heard a noisy pest buzzing in my ear.

"You're going to pay for what you did!" yelled the scrawny black haired kid. He started too lunged towards me.

As he was running towards I slipped my hands into my pocket, gave a heavy sigh, closed my eyes and took one step to the left. The guy tripped over his feet and feel to the ground with a big crash. As I expected that dumbass fell flat on his face. When I opened my eyes and turned around to see my handy work I couldn't hold in the laughter that came. I bursted out laughing; I was laughing so hard I was holding my sides. Even his little buddies were laughing. Well more like a quiet chuckle but what the heck they were laughing at their almighty leader. But the funniest thing was the thing that was laying there on the ground.

There on the ground laid that pansy ass in a garbage pile. He had a bucket on his head with his ass in the air. While I still laugh I rub my hands together. "I think I did a pretty good job at taking out the trash!" as I started laughing even harder from my stupid joke.

Naruto's Point

I couldn't believe what I saw. That guy made Sai trip and he's laughing. He's digging his own grave. I have to warn him before he gets hurt. He should get away before Sai and his goons get his hands on him. He should get away while he still has the chance. But I want him to save me, but it's for the best. I can't be self-fess!

In a whisper I spoke, "Hur-hurry get out of here; before he gets you to."

The kid stopped laughing and looked at me like 'What- the- hell- I- came- here- to- save- ya' look.

I looked at him with a pleading look, "Please go I don't want you to get hurt," I said as I looked down at the asphalt below me.

"Hey, did we tell you to speak you monster!" the guy named Kyo said.

"Yeah, you little whore!" Sharon said.

As soon as he said that I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I whimpered in pain and I started to cough. But it wasn't a normal cough. I could taste the coppery taste in my mouth. I was coughing up blood. My vision started to swim and I started to see black spots in my vision. I wish I could die right there.

"Fucking leave him alone! He's just a kid!" the kid named Kiba said.

My head jerks up and I looked wide eyed at the boy that was here to save me. My eyes were wide and my mouth was slightly ajar. But I couldn't stop looking at the kid. He gave me a weird look with his one eye twitching.

"What kind of stupid face is that? Just wait, I'm gonna pound the living shit out of these guys and I'm gonna get you out of here. Ok kid?" That kid Kiba was something else.

My eyes welled up with tears and I gave one of my best genuine smiles, "Thank you, Thank you so very much!" I said trying to hold back my sobs.

"Hey I told you to sh-…. Uff!"

"Sharon!"

Crunch!

I couldn't see what was happening but I knew something good happened.

"Ah you knocked my fucking teeth out!" Sharon shouted.

"Fuck You! My nose is broken!" yelled Kyo as he held onto his bleeding nose.

My head was flat on the pavement when I suddenly heard heavy breathing. I slowly looked up to see a kid with brown hair with red triangles on both his cheeks. I never noticed those before, but why's he so upset.

"I told you to leave him alone," said the brunet in just above a whisper. I couldn't believe someone was defending me. He must of noticed me starring because he knelt down and gave me a big grin showing off his freakishly long canines.

"Hey, are you ok? You sure don't look it," he chuckled

I gave him the biggest smile I could pull off, "Thank you," my voice cracking and low.

"No Problem! Let's get you out of here," he said as he gave me his hand.

I was so happy, but that wouldn't last long.

There right behind Kiba stood one of the scariest people with a black icy glare and a knife pointed at Kiba's back. He was getting ready to charge. A struck of horror came across came across my face as he started to run to the unsuspecting brunet.

'Oh No! Sai's coming in quick!' I thought to myself.

"What's the matter? Come on I'm not gonna slap you or something," he chuckled as he outstretched his hand.

My eyes were darting back and forth between Kiba and Sai. I was so scared I didn't know what to do.

"**LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!!!!"**

I screamed with tears in my eyes as Sai kept coming.

'Will I be too late?'

*

*

*

*  
*

TBC

**Author's note:**** I am so sorry please forgive me for how late this is up. I seriously tried to get it up. But of course school started and they piled on the homework as soon as we got back. Teacher's are such slave drivers! Oh well I can't wait to see how you liked this chapter. I'm gonna update one more chapter tomorrow. But since school started I probably will update once a week. But I'm sorry for the delay! I'm also writing another story I hope you like it when I upload it on! Well hope you like this and thanks for the comments and subscriptions. **

**See ya**

**Narutolover15**


	5. Chapter 4: Puppy Power!

**Hey people, hope you liking the story so far. Not really much happening quit yet. It'll take a while but Sasuke is gonna be in the chapters soon. Just wanna tell you that the story I will try to update every week. No promises but I will try! I also want to thank all my subscribers and all the people who comment.**

**Warnings****: Well there's nothing bad in it so don't worry bout nothing yadda, yadda some cursing, bad mouth of characters. Well whatever you can decide on the rating.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto **

** Well besides the normal talk let's get on with the story.**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

~Safe In Your Arms~

~Chapter 4: Puppy Power~

**Recap:** _ "__**LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!!!!"**_

_I screamed with tears in my eyes as Sai kept coming._

'_Will I be too late?'_

* * *

**Naruto's Point**

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Sai's coming in so fast, but then again he seems to go so slow. The brunet named Kiba that was in front of me was so surprised when I got up off the ground with shaking legs. He had his mouth opened and a surprised look was on his face.

I quickly stood up infront of the stunned brunet. I stood there with both determination and myself being scared shitless as Sai started to come in closer.

Kiba started to yell something at me, but I could barely hear it as all the blood rushed to my head. Everything was a blur as I stood there waiting for the pierce of the knife. The sharp edge; the silver glint. It was coming towards me, but I'm standing my ground. As a positive, the knife couldn't hurt as much as I do now. What a wonderful thing to think of. Man, I must be losing my mind; wouldn't be the first.

Sai coming in really fast; he's only about 15 feet away from me. I was about to shut my eyes until something big and white came into my line of sight. It stood right between me and Sai. The thing standing infront of me was growling and snarling yet ready to attack at any moment. The fur was bristling off on its back with its tail curled up and back hunched a bit.

Sai stood there stock still staring at the huge 4 feet beast in front of us. Wait a minute it's a freaking dog. That's no dog it's huge. Sai started to back up to his 'Bitches' who were at the opening in the alleyway by now. The dog was sure scaring them good with all that snarling and stuff. I sure am glad it's on my side. I couldn't believe how big that dog is. I sure wouldn't want to be Sai right now. Stupid pansy ass is shaking like a leaf.

The dog was still growling. I stared wide eyed wondering if it was going to attack or something. Then the guy named Kiba came up behind me and put his hand my shoulder with a smirk spreading across his face. He gave me a side glance still smirking.

"Don't worry about nothing kid; my pal Akamaru will take care of the Bitches."

I couldn't believe that that huge beast was with him and he's just walking up to it like it was nothing. A four foot dog like that could rip your arm off! Oh man now I'm all panicky! Now he put his hand on top of its head and it didn't even flinch. How crazy is that! Sai and his gang started to flinch at the action and everytime he petted the dog they would flinch and backup a tiny bit each time.

Kiba started to smirk, "Ready to get um boy?" Kiba asked the dog. The dog gave an approved bark as he continued to growl towards the guy's in the alley.

Sai and his gang started to back up. Kiba still was crouched down next to the snarling dog.

He smirks, "Sick um boy!" he told the dog and pointed towards the three boys.

The dog gave a final growl and lunged forward with the intention to rip their heads off, but the guy's started to run round the corner. The dog ran after them and stopped at the corner barking until I suppose he couldn't see Sai and them anymore. He then came back in front of Kiba wagging his tail with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"That's my boy!!" Kiba cooed as he crouched down infront of the dog scratching behind its ears.

"Who's my good boy? Huh, who's my good boy? Oh sorry bout that. Are you ok?"

The kid named Kiba was standing infront of me concern in his eyes. Even the dog was whining in concern. I didn't even know what to say.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" He started to laugh softly as I started to laugh softly while his dog started to wag his tail and gave a small little bark.

He had a huge grin while petting his dog, "My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog Akamaru," the dog barked as he extended his hand for me to shake.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is….," I started to say but my vision became blurry and I started to cough.

I knew I was coughing up blood; since I could taste the metallic in my mouth. My legs couldn't hold me up any longer. As I began to fall my vision began to blur. But before everything went completely dark I thought I seen someone come into the alley right before my vision went black. Everything went into darkness and it seemed like everything was going to be like that forever.

*

*

*

*

**Cliffie**

**Author's Note:** **Another cliffy! I hope you guy's liked this chapter! I just wanted to remind you that I will try to update once every week. Many thanks to all the people that read my story. Until the next update ****.**

**Narutolover15**


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, sooooooo very sorry for not updating or even putting up updates. It's just so busy here in my little life. I've been busy getting volunteer hours (I need 100) to go back to this one leadership conference I went to in May. Then I have work and my laptop broke on me :(. Of course I'm typing on my mom's computer and I think if she found out I read yaoi and worst of all wrote boyXboy she would kill me and forbid me to every go on the computer again. That's a scary thought. But don't think I haven't been working on anything cause I have :)! I wrote the next chapter to "Safe in Your Arms" and I've been working on another story called "What makes Me Ill." I actually think the second one is turning out better then the first one. But I'm gonna try really hard to get them up! I'm gonna type them up when my mom isn't around ;)! Normally, my mom isn't home on Sunday's, but I might get it done sooner. I hope so anyway!

I am so sorry, but thank you to all of you who have subscribed and favorited! Thanks again!

narutolover15


	7. Chapter 5: An Idiot's Best Friend

**Author's Note: ****Hello people! Long time no see! I'm really sorry for such a long delay! Of course now I'm a senior and I had a lot of summer reading and a lot of college visits plus work above everything else. I'm also working on a crossover with my friend. We're doing an adommy/klaine fic, but I need to start working on it. But if it wasn't for my friend Lauren and TechnoAngelprincess**** I probably wouldn't have decided to start updating my stories. I really am going to push myself to update my stories. I'm going to try an update them every Monday or Tuesday. Depending if I have work Sunday or how much homework I have. Well anyways, here is the next chapter for Safe in Your Arms.**

**Note: I do Not Own Naruto**

Safe in Your Arms

Chapter 5: An Idiot's Best Friend

The sun shone brightly through the closed curtains. The light began to flood the room and yet it was still dark. The room was big and spacious. There was a huge case with books, a desk sat next to it with an awesome flat screen laptop sitting upon the top. The room was rather plain and dark colored blue and the curtain was a dark heavy black. The bed was made of the finest mahogany wood and was dressed with the silkiest black sheets that were all crumpled into a pile in the middle. To the right of the bed was a night stand with a small lamp and clock with blue glowing numbers. The time read that it was 6:30 and as the clock turned to 6:31 it went off.

As the screeching went off nothing moved. A minute went by and the alarm continued to screech out, the clock turned to 6:33 and an arm finally came out from under the covers, reached over and grabbed the clock. The arm brought it over to the pile of covers and the figure that was underneath gave a groan. The bed shifted as the person began to rise. If you could see this figure you would think you died and went to heaven.

The boy was around 15 or 16 sat in the middle of the bed tangled amongst the sheets. The boy was pale white with blue-ish black hair that stuck out in the back like a ravens feathers. His eyes were also a black that could pierce the core of your very soul. This man seemed like he was sculpted by the darkest angels.

He was not wearing any shirt. So you could see the contours of his chest, he was neither the the most bulky nor the scrawniest thing in the world. He was lean but he had these well defined muscles on his biceps. The rest of this boy's body was hidden under the black sheets.

The teen was glaring at the clock as it continued to screech. He gave a light sigh and threw the clock on the other side of the room, with the impact the clock broke into pieces; it was a surprise there wasn't a hole left in the wall.

He gave another sigh and started to run his fingers through his hair. '_Why does today have to be a Monday? Damn it I hate Monday's._' thought the raven haired boy as he put a hand over his face. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

A deep sounded voice came from the other side, "Sasuke. It is time to get ready for school." said the voice as he could hear feet going back down the stairs.

The boy named Sasuke gave the door one more glare. The teen groaned as the he tried to untangle himself from the blankets. He struggled for about three minutes until he was out of the sheets. The black sheet covered the gray carpeted floor. Sasuke gave one last glare at the silk sheets before he started to get ready for school.

Sasuke made his way towards his closet making his way towards the back to grab one of his many school uniforms he then came out of the closet to walk towards another white door that led him into his private bathroom. Sasuke walked into the bathroom, locking the door and coming out three minutes later. When he emerged from the bathroom he was dressed in a pair of black slacks that were held on with a black belt. The shirt was white and flat from being ironed the night before, the shirt was a button up shirt except for the first two buttons which he kept open with an undershirt worn beneath. His hair was brushed and went into its usual pointed form.

Walking over to his dresser by his closet Sasuke pulled out a pair of black ankle socks before he proceeded to walk back into his closet to slip on his black dress shoes. A knock was then heard at the door. A bubbly voice came from the other side of the door.

"Sasuke, Itachi said to hurry up." the voice said and Sasuke gave another sigh.

"I am almost done. I'll be down in a few."

"Okay don't take too long." said the bubbly voice as they left.

Throwing on his shoes in a rush Sasuke went to his bedroom door and hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. In the kitchen stood two other men; one man with long blond hair that was tied into a ponytail, and he was wearing a business suit. Then another male that looked a lot like Sasuke but with long black hair that too was tied into a ponytail. The two men looked up as Sasuke entered the room. The blond smirked and made his way over to give Sasuke a hug. Sasuke gave the biggest glare that he could.

"Try it and you're dead." Sasuke mumbled making the blonde male 'eep,' and run to hide behind his boyfriend. Peeking over the stoic mans shoulder he had animated tears pricking his eyes.

"Itachi!" Your brother is so mean unnnn." Said the blond as Itachi gave him a peck on the forehead, giving him a small smirk.

"Don't you worry about him my sweet Dei." He began to whisper as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. He then licked the shell of Deidara's ear and he began to whisper again. "He is just upset because he doesn't have a beautiful blond like you and I get to have fun with you whenever I want." said Itachi as he started to suck on the blonde's neck tenderly.

Deidara closed his eyes as he gave a hearty moan, as the lovers had their little make out fest Sasuke stood there with his eye twitching and as they started taking off their shirts Sasuke was out of there. He grabbed his cell phone and house keys and booked it out of the door. He ran through the walk way and went out the huge metal gate. He stopped to then catch his breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Man they're like fuckin' rabbits." Said Sasuke as he thought about all the times he caught Itachi and Deidara in their in their foreplay. '_Thank God it wasn't more_.' Sasuke thought as he started to walk towards their bus stop. All of the sudden the 'sexy bitch' song came on and Sasuke stopped in his tracks grabbing his cell phone and attempting to fry it with his heat vision, giving up, and answering it with a sigh.

"Damn it Itachi, hello?" he mumbled and then a voice that wasn't Itachi's rung through his ear.

"Good morning Sasu-chan!" the voice said as Sasuke pulled his phone away from his ear and glared off into the distance

"What the fuck do you want Kiba?" Sasuke grumbled giving a growl.

"Awwwww Sasu-chan! Why do you have to be so mean?" Kiba whined and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What do you want dog breathe?" Sasuke asked with malice in his voice.

"I am running late and I was wondering if you can cover for me until I get there?" Kiba asked in a sweet and innocent voice. Groaning Sasuke agreed with a defeated fine.

"Yay! I should be there by first. Cover for me until then. Okay love you man." and with that Sasuke clicked end on the phone and finally made the rest of the way to the bus stop.

**Time Skip—First Period**

First period, how better can it be! Well at least it's a study hall, a nice…a peaceful, quiet.

"SASUKE-KUN!" a pink disturbing blob came and grabbed my arm.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun," she continued.

"I thought I wouldn't see you today…you were thirty seconds late."

STALKER!

Someone shoved the pink blob away Sasuke glared at her and sighed.

"Knock it off billboard brow, Sasuke would never like a slut like you…Isn't that right Sasuke?" another female scrunched up her face glaring at the one who was just shoved. The blond then too was shoved.

"Knock it off Ino-pig." The other screamed.

"No, you knock it off!" Sasuke just stood there as the two girls made their way over to the other side of the classroom. Thank god those two harpies left; but where Kiba is when you need him?

"Alright class sit down and shut up you bunch of maggots." Sasuke slumped in his chair. Oh great, the crazy teacher is back.

"Now you've been in my class since the beginning of the year so get to work and don't bug me! You got that, you know the drill, now go."

"Yes Anko-Sensei," All of the class answered in monotone and she gave everyone a creepy grin.

"Good to hear that. Now where is my dangos?" she said searching through her desk. All was quiet.

"There they are." And with that everyone sighed in relief.

"Alright people do as you wish." Said Anko as everyone started to talk.

Personally I just like to sit there and stare out of the window. There is nothing to bother me.

"Sasuke-Kun will you go out with me?" Sakura called out from across the classroom.

"No." I stated dryly, my eyes never leaving the window. Then I felt something wrap around me. Oh. God. She. Is. Touching. Me… She's hugging me. My eye began twitching like crazy.

"Please Sasu-Kun." She pouted.

"NO!" I growled. She doesn't when to quit.

"Awee come on!"

"I said no." Finally the bell rang. I jumped straight out of my seat and ran out into the hallway.

** Time Skip Second Period**

Thank god I am away from that thing, I thought to myself as I walked to my usual seat in the back of the room.

"This is such a drag." I looked up to see my friend Shikamaru.

"You say that all the time."

"I know, but school is pointless. Hey where is your dog anyways." Shikamaru asked.

"Who the hell knows with him? I am sick of veering for him but he said he would be late for the first and it's the start of second."

"Probably, thought since we had Kakashi he'd just skip second while he was at it."

"Kakashi is always late. English is pointless anyways. We don't even learn in this class."

Shikamaru gave a yawn, "But it's perfect for sleeping in," said Shikamaru as he laid his head down. I gave a sigh and stared out the window. 'Damn where is Kiba?'

As soon as I thought that, my phone started to ring with a sudden vibration in my pocket. Kakashi wasn't around so I thought I just answer my phone. It's probably Kiba telling me he's on his way.

***Kiba's POV in alleyway***

"My name is….," the kid started to say, but then he started to fall. "Oh shit!" I yelled as I caught him. There was blood coming out his mouth and blood on his hand. He was coughing up blood! Here I am in the middle of an alley with no one in sight….. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!

"I know! Sasuke will know what to do! I yelled as I started to call him. After about four rings he finally picks up. "Stupid Mutt, where are you?" he asked.

"Sasuke it's an emergency I need your help!"

**~Sasuke's Point~**

"SASUKE IT'S AN EMERGENCY! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I think my eardrum just broke.

"Damn it Kiba! You're so loud!" I growled into the phone. "So troublesome," said Shikamaru. I gave Shikamaru a little nod, "Calm down Kiba and tell me what's wrong," I told Kiba.

"I was on my way to school when this bunch of guys started beating up on a little middle schooler. He was was coughing up blood! Oh man, this isn't good!" Kiba started to babble on about something, but I knew he was really upset.

"Kiba slow down! Where are you?"

"I'm down by 5th street in the alley near the bus stop. Please hurry!" Kiba pleaded.

"I'll be there," I said in my stoic voice. I hung up my phone and started to walk out of the classroom.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked with a yawn. I turned around and said, "Kiba needs my help. Want to come?" He shrugs, "Sure why not." We both walked out of the classroom.

_**~Somewhere in Town~**_

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

"Kiba! We're almost there."

"Well hurry up! Me and Akamaru are banging our heads off the wall! *Coughing in background* Crap! Sasuke please hurry!"

"Will be there in a minute," Shikamaru and I started to run. We were close to where Kiba was and I was starting to get a little concerned (Uchihas' don't get scared). About a minute later we're out of breath and at the opening of the alleyway. Kiba runs towards me and jumps onto me.

"Thank the heavens you and Shikamaru are here!"

"Quiet, you troublesome dog. I only came to get out of class."

"Never mind that, hurry! This kid is hurt really bad!" Kiba said running into the alleyway. Shikamaru and I ran after him. When we got there Akamaru was laying down with something blonde poking out from his side. Kiba was crouched down in front of him.

"Well come on," he said waving me and Shikamaru to come over. We went over next to Kiba and I think my heart stopped when I seen the most beautiful creature in the world. A young boy no older then thirteen laid there who was battered, bruised and dirty. He had gashes on his angel like face; like a concrete angel that never earned its wings. The boy had blonde hair that was ruffled and dirty from sweat and blood. The raven haired boy felt for him, and he grew even angrier over the fact that someone had done this to him. The blonde boy's chest started to heave as tears started to stream down the blonde boy's face. The blonde felt weak, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to let the pain he was feeling to go away, but if that meant that he had to cry…. then damn was he going to cry. Sasuke didn't know what he was thinking as he carefully picked up the fragile blonde and started walking away.

"H…Hey," the blonde started to say.

"Shhhh…," Sasuke said sternly. "You don't want to strain yourself." (Thank You Lauren!)

The blonde looked at me with hazy blue eyes. They were beautiful. Wait, what am I thinking. I look back down at him again; he seemed to have lost consciousness again. I looked up at Kiba and Shikamaru, "We got to get him to the hospital. He might have a concussion."

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, "This is such a drag."

"Akamaru can carry him! The hospital isn't far from here!" Kiba said. Akamaru just barked in agreement. I nodded and put the kid on Akamaru's back. He gave a slight groan, but besides that the angel was quiet. Why am I calling him an angel? Man, my brother must be rubbing off on me. "Come on we better hurry! He's been out for a while!" Kiba said with panic in his voice as we ran out towards the hospital.

_****At The Hospital****_

Well, we've been sitting here for two hours and Kiba is starting to get on my nerves, "Will you just sit down," I tell Kiba.

He's been pacing since we got here; I hate hospitals. The visitors' chairs aren't comfortable and here I am sitting here waiting for the damn doctor, "No! Not until I know if the kid is ok!" Kiba yelled and started to pace again.

I sighed and started to look at the white walls of the hospital. I couldn't get the blonde's face out of my head, "God, what's my problem?" I said to myself.

'_I hope the kid is ok_," I thought as I continued to stare into space. Shikamaru's snoring on the lounge coach and with Kiba's footsteps I start to go into my own little world.

****Naruto's Point Of View****

My whole body is aching and my head is pounding like crazy. Ugh, and what the heck is poking me! When the thing poked me in the ribs, I yelped and jumped up a little too fast since I started to fall out of the bed. But right before I fell something grabbed me before I fell to the ground.

"Easy there. You don't want to hurt yourself now."

I looked up to see that a young looking doctor with long honey colored hair was holding me onto the bed.

"Where am I," I whispered out suddenly feeling breathless.

"You're at the hospital. Some of your friends brought you in."

I looked at her with a shocked expression, "My friends?"

"Huh, of course your friends; they're waiting outside. Should I bring them?" I gave her a weak nod. "Okay be right back."

I watched her go out the door of the room. I start to realize my surroundings. The smells of antiseptic, flat beds, and worst of all… those horrible white walls; I give a light groan until I hear the doctor yelling not much longer later.

"How is he? Can we go in? Please tell me," I hear a familiar voice from outside the door.

"Shut up and give me a minute to answer!" yelled was most likely the doctor. I laughed a little when I heard the yelp of the kid who helped me.

After that I heard Kiba (I think that's his name) yelled 'help me' and started to run down the hall. All of a sudden, my door was slammed open. I gave a surprised yelp and fell out of the bed and onto the floor. I heard fast feet coming at me.

"Dude, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I look up to see the Brunet from before. I looked at him with a pained filled expression. It shouldn't be a surprise since I fell on my ass.

With sarcasm in my voice I said, "I'm just peachy," as I gritted my teeth.

"I'm sorry," he said as he helped me back onto the bed.

He looked really upset, so I gave him a weak smile, "Don't get so down. I'm fine dog breath."

He gave a sigh of relief, "That's good, I thought for a sec…. hey you little brat! What you call me!"

I laughed, "You heard me."

"Why you little…"

"Whoa easy boy, don't hurt the poor kid (sigh). You're so troublesome."

I look up to see the doctor from earlier, a kid with brown hair placed into a high ponytail, and the most beautiful raven I've ever seen. We looked in each other's eyes and I don't know why, but my stomach started to flutter. Our stares were then interrupted by the doctor.

"I forgot to tell you, but my name is Tsunade and you seem to have some bruised ribs and minor cuts and bruises, but nothing major. You also have a minor concussion, but don't worry you'll be fine. Is there anyone I could contact to let them know you have been admitted into the hospital? Parent or a guardian?" she asked.

'_It really isn't a good idea to tell Iruka_,' I thought as I looked up at her. "My guardian is out on business and he won't be home for about two weeks," I lied.

"Well, what is his cell phone number?"

All eyes were on me, even the black beauties were to, "He can't be bugged! He is at a very important meeting right now," I gulped as she gave me a funny look.

"Why don't you just tell me the number anyways? I'm sure he would be very worried."

Crap! I need a distraction, "No can do Baa-Chan!" Everything got quiet and there was a killer intent coming from the doctor.

"What did you call me brat?"

I started to shake and when I looked over I seen Kiba cowering behind the two other guys. Even though I was scared as hell I smirked, "Baa-Chan, didn't hear me in your old age?" Next thing I knew, a clip board was thrown straight into my face.

"You damn brat! Never mind! I'll just look it up in your file, what's your name anyways?"

I got up from the brutal attack with my best puppy dog face to make her to stop trying to contact Iruka.

"That won't work on me brat," as she gave me a smug look.

Wow that busted my bubble. I pouted, "Fine, Naruto Uzumaki, but please don't tell my dad. He has enough problems as it is. Please, don't tell him," I pleaded.

"Sorry, I have to let him know. But you should get some rest and your friend can stick around," she said as she strolled right out of the room.

Everything was silent and I couldn't take it anymore. I rubbed the back of my neck in a nervous gesture. My face turns into a small grin and I give a small chuckle, "Haha, thanks for saving me back there… um Kiba right?"

He looks at me and smiles, "No problem Dude! Me and Akamaru were glad to help!" he said as he walked over and sat down right next to me.

I looked at the other two, "You guys can sit down, you know."

They both gave a shrug and sat down in the two seats by the bed. We sat in an awkward silence as I kept fidgeting in my seat. I started to rub the back of my neck once again.

"You do that a lot."

I look up into obsidian eyes; I give a small chuckle, "Yeah, don't know why. Just one of those habits that dies hard. Anyways, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I just moved here into town," I said giving a big smile. "Thank you guys for helping me out back there!"

Kiba hangs off my arm, "No problem! Well since you know who I am, the pineapple head is Shikamaru Nara and the one with the duck's ass is Sasuke Uchiha. Don't let his looks fool you. He's a cold heart bas-," A book came flying, knocking Kiba right in the face. There stood Sasuke in a throwing position.

"Stupid Mutt."

Kiba jumped up, "You bastard, I'll make you pay!"

He smirked, "Let's just see you try it!"

All of a sudden I see Kiba flying at Sasuke, but only to get thrown across the room into the corner. I smile because all I see is Kiba with a dark rain cloud over his head with his pride smashed all over the floor.

Sasuke smirks, "Who's making who pay now," he looks over towards me. "You have to forgive our friend. He can be very difficult to handle."

I laughed, "It's ok, he's cool like that."

"Really!"

Right in front of me was a beaming Kiba with sparkles in his eyes. I gave him a smile, "Of course! You're awesome!"

He turns around and points a finger at Shikamaru and Sasuke. Oh his name sounds nice. I shake my head out of my thoughts.

He starts laughing, "Ha in your face Uchiha!" Kiba throws his head up into the air and starts to laugh maniacally.

The kid Shikamaru sighs, "Great, I'll never get back to sleep," he says.

A pulse shows up on Sasuke's forehead (So hot!) and he starts to grit his teeth. He glares at me and I start to break into a cold sweat. Uh Oh! I think he's mad!

"Great dobe! We'll never hear the end of it!"

I give a uneasy laugh and about ready to rub the back of my neck until…

"You Teme!" I try to launch myself at him, but I manage to end up on the floor again. I groan as pain shoots up my sides. My eyes are shut tight from the pain I was in.

"Dude, Sasuke you're going to far!" I heard Ki8ba say as he helps me on to the bed. I managed to grit out a thanks, while I heard Shikamaru say along the lines of 'Troublesome Kid'. Through the pain, I give a glare to the cold-hearted Bastard. I can't believe I would call him "Hot". He is so ice cold.

"Sasuke you Bastard! Why do you have to pester him?" Kiba asked sitting beside me again.

"Hn, not my fault he fell off the bed," the Bastard said smirking.

My face grew red with anger, "Teme, who do you…"

I didn't get a chance to finish because my door was slammed open to reveal a very worried mother hen. Iruka was panting (Perverts! You know who you are), and right behind him walking was Doctor Tsunade.

"Naruto, I can't believe you're in the hospital!" Iruka sounded like a worry mess.

I scratch the back of my head and I gave a laugh, "Yeah, the car didn't know where it was going."

**~Normal Point of View~**

Naruto gave Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke a pleading look to keep quiet. They all were looking at each other except for Sasuke with his impassive face in thought, '_Why doesn't he want to tell him about the fight?_' Sasuke thought.

Iruka ran over and gave Naruto a hug. Naruto hugged back, but nobody seen the hurt in the blonde's eyes except for Sasuke, '_He doesn't like lying_,' Sasuke noted as he watched the blonde.

Naruto pulled back and gave him a radiant smile, "It's alright Iruka! Those guys over there brought me to the hospital!" said Naruto as he pointed over at the characters at the end of the bed.

Iruka let go of Naruto and bowed to them, "Arigato, for helping my idiot son!"

Naruto pouted, "You're so mean," he said in a whiney voice.

Kiba laughed and came over and ruffled Naruto's hair, "This little brat was awesome! He needed someone to save his cute little face!" Kiba said as he pinched Naruto's cheeks.

A pulse on the top of Naruto's forehead started to pulse. His face was glowing red from anger. Kiba, oblivious towards Naruto continued to smile while still pinching his cheeks, "Aw, he's so little!"

Naruto slapped Kiba's hands away, "Listen hear Dog Breath don't call me little. Just because I'm fifteen and I'm not as tall as some doesn't mean you have to make fun of me."

All was silent after Naruto gave his short little speech (haha… I made a funny).

"Nani!" screamed Kiba. "I thought you were like twelve or something!"

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, while Shikamaru yawned and Sasuke had a look of surprise. But none of them knew that Iruka and Tsunade stepped out into the hall. Naruto was yelling at Kiba, "Stupid Dog! I'm 15 not 12!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

While the two were bickering Sasuke had so many things running through his head, '_He's 15? Maybe he goes to our school. Is he gay? I need to get to know him. Wonder where he lives? He is so adorable, wait what did I just say?_' Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts as both Iruka and Tsunade walked back into the room.

"It looks like you're ok to leave now," Tsunade said as she started to sign his chart.

Naruto broke out into a smile and jumped off the bed, "Yahoo!" But then his legs gave out from underneath him. Everyone gasped while Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the hard floor to hit him. Everything seemed to slow down as warmth wrapped around Naruto's middle.

"Hnn, you have to be more careful."

Naruto opened his eyes to see the mysteries eyes of his savior, '_He is so beautiful, wait what! He's a Teme! I wonder what he looks like with no shirt on._'

At the thought of this Naruto's face started to burn from how red his face was getting. He was red as a tomato. Not just from thinking about Sasuke like that, but he just realized where his arms were wrapped around. Sasuke's arms were wrapped around Naruto's hips. Oh how his arms fit so nicely around them. But it ended too soon for Naruto and the same for Sasuke (even though he didn't want to admit it). He helped Naruto stand up and unwrapped his arms from his waist. Naruto missed the warmth.

"Thanks," Naruto muttered out.

"Hn," said Sasuke as he made his way over to his friends. '_I wish I could of hold him so much longer_,'

Tsunade faked coughed and everyone looked over at her, "I just need to give you a check up and you're free to go."

Naruto gave a wide smile, "Arigato Baa-Chan!"

Sasuke couldn't believe how beautiful his smile was, '_I want to make him smile like that_,' thought Sasuke.

"Alright you're all done."

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto pull down his shirt over his pants.

'_I just missed the perfect view of my Dobe!_' yelled Sasuke in his mind.

**~Few Minutes Later~**

After Naruto was checked out, Iruka, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru were out in the front of the hospital.

"Thanks so much you guys," Naruto said as he bowed.

"No problem! Will see you in school tomorrow, right?" asked Kiba.

Naruto smiled and gave a thumbs up, "Yep!"

"Come on guys," said Sasuke as he started walking to school.

"Bye guys!" yelled Naruto as he waved.

"See ya!"

"Troublesome."

"Hn," said all three.

What all didn't realize yet was that all would become close friends, but challenges laid ahead for them all. Some good and some worst then they could ever imagine.


End file.
